9 Crimes
by EclipsingFlames
Summary: Tommy and Kimberly have both moved on with their lives, but soon enough, their crimes finally catch up to them. A short, song fic. Post Dino Thunder.


* * *

**9 Crimes**

* * *

The ocean shivered as it began to withdraw its kisses over her bare feet. The water seemed to pull back far enough to fall over the curve of the world as the burst of red and golden orange ripped with dark hues. She sank her toes into the wet sand, resisting the agog urge to see the length of the trail she made behind her. She couldn't help but wonder if they might have slipped back into the bend of the globe, too.

" You've been quiet all evening." He said softly, but Kim felt too weak to respond in words. She just clenched his hand tighter, allowing him to lead her along, leaving their prints behind.

This didn't at all feel wrong...

* * *

_Leave me out with the waste_

_This is not what I do_

_It's the wrong kind of place_

_To be thinking of you_

_It's the wrong time_

_For somebody new_

_It's a small crime_

_And I've got no excuse_

* * *

Suddenly, he turned to her, his larger footprints ending the first set of the trail she had started, forcing her to begin anew. He kissed her, his lips of honey and cream that tasted like a sweet sin that Kim couldn't explain. She simply reacted, hands around his neck, body hugged against his as he pulled in everything other than her heart into him. When they pulled away, they exchanged a breath through parted lips.

He bit his lip, grinning softly as he leaned his forehead against hers. Kim's finger played with the hem of his white button shirt, but nothing beneath the color warmed her.

Was that right...?

He ran his fingers over her lips, parting them with the curve of his thumbs before brushing them through her long hair. She fell into the charm of his bright green eyes, but felt as if she were being beautifully cursed.

"I love you," He told her.

* * *

_Is that alright? Yeah.._

_Give my gun away when it's loaded_

_Is that alright? Yeah.._

_If u don't shoot it how am I supposed to hold it_

_Is that alright? Yeah..._

_Give my gun away when it's loaded_

_Is that alright, yeah,_

_With you?_

* * *

Tommy watched her finger lap around the rim of the glass, collecting the droplets of wine and rosy reds the light reflected off of it. More than once their eyes embraced and smiles exchanged, the silence was meant to be comfortable, but it wasn't for him. He reached for her hand on top the table cloth, crossing her fingers with his till the beginning of their palms met.

She was all he could ask for, but Tommy couldn't help asking. Her dark brown hair slipped off her shoulder, but he made no move to replace it. He didn't feel he had the right. Even after a year into... whatever this was.

He looked away. Her hand framed his face, making Tommy want to hide away from the touch and soak himself into her toxically warm skin.

"You wanna get out of here?" She whispered, purring suggestively.

* * *

_Leave me out with the waste_

_This is not what I do_

_It's the wrong kind of place_

_To be cheating on you_

_It's the wrong time_

_She's pulling me through_

_It's a small crime_

_And I've got no excuse_

* * *

Kimberly laid on her bed watching the clock tick away into the midnight hours. She felt as if she had no strength to move left, weighed down by guilt she couldn't begin to compute. She had no reason to feel this way, lost within herself and falling away into the bitterness of reality. She wanted answers, she had no questions to. Needed something to fill what she had no clue what she was missing.

Greg had told her he loved her, but she couldn't return his affection. She thought that all along that was what the missing was inside of her. She thought that was what she was chasing after all these months, but the three little words, sent her running the other way.

So here she was, laying here, with a pressure in her heart she could relieve.

For some reason, her eyes fell to the phone beside her bed.

* * *

_Is that alright? Yeah.._

_I give my gun away when it's loaded_

_Is that alright? Yeah.._

_If you dont shoot it, how am I supposed to hold it_

_Is that alright? Yeah.._

_I give my gun away when it's loaded_

_Is that alright, yeah,_

_Is that alright with you?_

* * *

Tommy paced, his thoughts littering his mind in a craving need for something that wasn't Christa. He couldn't go home with her that night, what she had to offer him just wasn't what he wanted anymore. What he needed wasn't her.

His mind filled with all the 'I love you's' he said to her, wondering if they held anything worthy to him anymore. If they ever did. His heart was inflating, every part of him wanting to shut down without knowing what it was his soul was craving.

His eyes drifted across the room, a picture of his friends making him pause in mid-step.

His phone rang.

* * *

_Is that alright? Yeah.._

_I give my gun away when it's loaded_

_Is that alright? Yeah.._

_If you don't shoot it, how am I supposed to hold it_

_Is that alright? Yeah..._

_If I give my gun away when it's loaded_

_Is that alright, yeah,_

_Is that alright with you?_

* * *

"Hello?"

"Tommy?" Clarity came in the sweetness of her voice.

"Kimberly..." He breath. On both ends they heard the other smile as all the chaos that confused them calmed in this unforeseen bliss. They were friends, have been for years, leaving the past to be only to be just that and a future something to begin anew.

" Is this a bad time?"

" Not for you."

First loves came and gone, people moved on, but for them they suddenly understood why moving on felt constantly like a crime.

" I'm actually glad you called." Kimberly no longer felt lost as an indy thought passed through her mind that she was finally making a new trail of foot prints to the one place she wasn't sure she left.

" Me, too."

* * *

_Is that alright?_

_Is that alright?_

_Is that alright with you?_

_Is that alright?_

_Is that alright?_

_Is that alright with you?_

**_No..._**

****

* * *

**Author's Note: **My first complete fanfic! Yay! So happy. If no one knew already, I had originally planned for ' When Angels Commit' to be a single chapter, but yeah...That's obviously not happening. I'm pretty proud of myself right now. This story was mainly about Tommy and Kimberly, knowing they have the right to move and be with other people, yet doing so they feel as if they're doing something wrong. Commiting a crime, because they had moved on, and it doesn't feel right. The song is called **'9 Crimes' by Damien Rice** featuring Lisa Hannigan, which is so good. D.R. kicks so much butt! I was listening to it over and over while I was cleaning the kitchen last night and came up with this idea.

Be sure to check out my profile for updates on my other stories progress.

**EclipsingFlames**

****

**_  
_**


End file.
